Raising Our Boys
by kamui34
Summary: Sequel to "We Can Share?" Blaine, Kurt and Dave go through raising their children, and dealing with the crap that gets thrown their way as they try to live their lives. Taking over for ColourMeDemented. Continuing where she left off
1. Prologue

::Prologue::

"Now you both have your lunches?" The two little boys in front of him nodded, "And you know your phone number?" More nods. "Christopher, do you have all of your antibacterial supplies?"

"Yes Daddy." Kurt smiled tearily, he took a deep breath and pulled the boys into his arms. The yellow bus with the words 'Lima School District' painted in black honked. The driver glaring impatiently. He pulled back,

"Okay. I love you. Be good." They nodded and made their way onto the bus, Christopher looking back and waving,

"I love you Daddy!"

"I love you too sweaty! Be good!" Chris flashed a toothy smile and hopped back onto the bus.

X X X

"Oh my Gaga! Dave!" Kurt yelled as he tried to keep two year old Connors mud filled fists out of his mouth. Dave came running out thinking one of the boys had hurt himself, to see Kurt wrestling with Connor who had mud falling from his laughing mouth. Burt Carole and Blaine stopped running after him once they saw what had happened. They all started chuckling, and Kurt was near hysterics,

"Don't just sit there and laugh! He's eating mud!" Dave shook his head and walked over, picking the dark haired boy up,

"He's a toddler Kurt. That's what toddlers do. They eat mud!"

"B-but he'll get worms!"

"Kurt. Baby. RELAX. Go take your meds, and just RELAX."

X X X

Kurt smiled at the memory as he waved to his little boys in the back window as the bus pulled away. He hugged his arms around himself as he went back into the house, Blaine and Dave were already gone. Blaine worked with Burt at the garage, and was gone every morning at six. Dave was the foot ball coach and Gym teacher at McKinley high, so he had to be there when school started. Kurt stayed home during the days, because he wanted to be with the boys and with both Dave and Blaine working there was no big need for him to have a job. But as the minutes dragged and he cleaned the entire house, and mowed the lawn, and even tried to bathe the cat he found himself getting bored as the day went on. It was only noon and he ran out of things to do.

He was online looking through job openings and nothing seemed to fit. He needed something to occupy his time, if he wasn't going to work he needed a hobby. Drawing wouldn't work, his OCD gave him the shakes. Puzzles annoyed him, the pieces always bent. He was clicking the related search button a bunch of times, to the point where the search was completely irrelevant and he saw a question on Yahoo answers:

I'm a 23 year old woman. My boyfriend just told me that he wants to be in a relationship with me AND another woman, he also wants me and her to do things together, and it sounds appealing. The other woman is one of my close friends, and we're both bisexual, so it shouldn't be too hard. But I can't find any good information. Does anyone know of a book or something? Please write back.

Kurt sat back, there were no answers. He thought about it for a moment, he really did have an interesting story. I mean come one! How many guys could say they had two boyfriends and babies with both of them? It could help to open peoples minds a little more, get the story out there. He was always getting asked by people who found out how they did it, people genuinely seemed to be curious!

He opened a word document and titled the first page: Raising Our Boys. Prologue.

My name is Kurt Hummel. Six years ago I met the love of my life, Blaine Anderson. But something was missing, I had feelings for another boy as well. His name was David Karofsky. Blaine and I talked, he was very understanding. He said he'd be willing to share me with David. And that's really how it started, then they fell in love. We never really expected it to last, but it did. We were happy. Then we had a very unexpected surprise, I was pregnant.

We had a rough time in small town Lima Ohio, being a poly couple, and me being a pregnant male. But we made it work. This is the story about how we raise our two boys, Connor and Christopher. While we manage our relationship.

Hope you enjoy our story.

-KHummel.

Kurt saved the document and checked the time, it was 2:45, the bus should be arriving in fifteen minutes. He slipped his shoes on and grabbed his antibacterial moist wipes and walked to the end of the block. He stood next to the bench the women who lived on the street with young children were sitting and talking. He never got along with the suburb moms. They were snarky and stuck up. They turned their noses up at him, and his family. The boys were never invited to the other kids birthdays, and the kids wouldn't come to theirs when they invited them. Kurt, Dave and Blaine were just happy that most of their friends got married and had kids right after high school, so the boys had kids close to their age to play with. And Kurt was praying that they would make friends at school, for Connor it wouldn't be a problem, but Christopher was more introverted; He took a while to warm up to people.

The bus squeaked to a stop at the corner and a blonde haired blue eyed girl with pigtails flounced off and met her mothers hand, followed by a red haired boy with freckles and then a pair of identical Asian girls wearing matching outfits, only differing in their colour.

And then his boys hopped off the steps and ran into his arms. Collin was furiously scrubbing at his hands and arms. Kurt looked at Connor,

"The bus driver wouldn't let him sterilize the seat and then made him sit by the window. His shoulder kept hitting the side." Kurt nodded and told the boys to stand there. He made his way to the bus and cleared his throat. The driver furrowed her brows and looked annoyed,

"Can I help you?" She asked, pursing her lips in an irritated pout.

"Hello, yes. I'm Kurt Hummel. Christopher and Connors father." He paused, waiting to see if she wanted to say anything, he looked back at the boys to see Connor talking to one of the girls, her mother looking annoyed but keeping up her polite facade, and Connor cleaning under his nails with a wet wipe.

"Um, I was wanting to ask you why you wouldn't let Chris sterilize the seat." She rolled her eyes,

"Sir, some of the other students are allergic to bleach and other chemicals. I can't take a chance at one of them having a reaction." She explained with a bored expression and condescending tone. Kurt nodded, Resisting the urge to go all ice bitch on this horrid woman.

"I understand. They won't be riding the bus anymore. Sorry for bothering you." He got off the bus and was handed a wipe from Chris."Thank you sweaty." He cleaned off his hands and wrapped them both in a big hug. He heard a car pull up behind him and a chuckle, then he heard Blaines voice,

"Yeah Kurt. That'll make them real popular!" He turned around to see Dave driving the SUV and Blaine in the passenger side. Kurt pouted and glared at the dark haired boyfriend,

"Shut up. I missed our boys."


	2. Chapter 1

::Part One. Elementary School. Chapter One::

Third Grade.

Christopher Hummel sat in his assigned seat, listening to the teacher drone about division. He looked next to him at his twin, passing notes to some girl and making her blush. He rolled his eyes, he didn't see what was so great about Stacey Wright. Blonde hair, blue eyes. She was so AVERAGE. He looked to his left, on the other side of the room was Addi James. He had fiery red hair, and light freckles speckled over his nose and under his bright brown eyes. HE gave Chris butterflies in his stomach. Chris, growing up with not one, not TWO, but THREE dads, knew what Gay was. But he didn't think that fit him. Sure he was only in the third grade, but he only got the butterflies when he looked at Addi. Not with Stacey, or Kate, or Jason, or Kyle, or anyone else, ADDI. Only him. And it confused Chris.

So he looked away and focused on the board. Crap! He didn't take any notes. Oh well, he'd ask Addi to copy his on the were part of their homework, if they didn't have those tomorrow morning when Mrs. Tritt was checking the assignment they got half taken off. Chris prided himself on perfect marks and grades, he didn't need one assignment messing him up, it was unacceptable. He never understood Connors I Don't Care attitude. And he didn't want to, it got him in a lot of trouble. Like when he was playing catch in the house after Dad had said not to. He was lucky that it was Papa who caught him, and not Dad or Daddy.

People were always confused when he was talking about his dads. They couldn't follow who was who. Kurt being Daddy, Dave was Papa and Blaine was Dad. Then he had to go into detail about living with three dads, Connor didn't have the patience to explain it to people all the time. He would get irritated and walk off. Chris really liked having three dads, there was never a lack of attention, and they seemed to get along better than most two couple people. He hears people talking all the time about how they need female and male role models, not just male. But that didn't make sense because they had Grammy Carole, Auntie Tanna, Aunt Tina, Aunt Brittany, Nana (Rachel) and Aunt Cedes. They had PLENTY of role models.

Chris rolled his eyes at his musings and looked at the board. They didn't have any homework tonight, so he just needed to get the notes copied for tomorrow. There were ten minutes left in the class, so he put away his notebook and got some hand sanitizer. After it was dry he pulled out his book and started reading, he had no interest in talking to anyone. Well, anyone other than Addie, but he was talking to some of the other guys, and they didn't like him.

Connor looked over at the clock, 2:35, Come onnnn hurry up! He turned back to the blonde girl behind him and flashed one of his hundred watt smiles,

"So, Stacey. You coming to my birthday party Saturday?" She smiled and nodded, taking the invitation.

"Will it be like last years party?" Connor smiled and nodded. His Dad and Daddy threw the best parties. Papa didn't have much of a party planning talent, but he was a really good cook and cooked everything for it. Last year there was a bouncy castle, petting zoo and a free dunk tank with Uncle Puck inside. They always had great big parties since the first grade. The other families on the street were starting to warm up to them, and it helped that there was always an adult section inside the house where there was food and drinks. The parents could keep an eye on their kids -not like it was really needed- and be comfortable while doing it.

"Yeah, and we got a pool over the summer." Her face lit up and she giggled,

"A pool party?"

"Yeah." Connor really liked that his Dad came from a rich family, it meant he had all the best stuff. They lived in a huge house with a giant yard and got the most awesome gifts. Th only thing keeping him from ultimate popularity was the fact he had three gay dads, and one of them had gotten pregnant. But he loved his dads. He got angry when people asked a bunch of questions, why was it their business anyway? Why couldn't people just let them live? But whatever, he'd be able to have them get over it, with a few parties and some great birthday presents.

He smiled at Stacey and turned back to the clock, two more minutes. He'd just leave his bag hear tonight, it's not like he'd need it. He took the strap off his shoulder and let it clunk to the floor.

"Aren't you taking your bag?" He heard Stacey ask from behind him. He looked back and smirked,

"Nah. No reason to." She looked like he'd just said he was going to rob a bank,

"Won't your Daddy be upset?" Kurt had a thing with the Kids not leaving things places. He was paranoid things would get lost or stolen, or dirty. Connor knew this well, but that didn't mean he cared. It's not like anyone else went into the classroom, it would be locked up when school let out. He shrugged, and when the bell rang he walked out, hands in his pockets, slouching with a casual air and rolling his eyes at Chris' perfect posture.

Kurt waited nervously in the living room. Dave and Blaine had convinced him to stop meeting the kids at the end of the street this year because they were nine and could handle walking that short distance in a gated suburb. Kurt tapped his finger nails and looked at the clock again. He was about to go and check on them when he saw the door open and Chris run up and hug him.

"Hey Boo. How was school?" He asked, kissing the top of the boys dark brown hair.

"Good. We started division." He said with a smile, a gap where he'd lost his top right canine tooth making him look sweet and innocent. He smiled and looked over at Connor who was trying to sneak up to his room,

"Hey you. No hug for Daddy?" The mousy brown haired boy rolled his eyes and slumped over to Kurt and falling into his side, letting Kurt wrap his arms around him.

"Daaddyyy, I'm too old for this." Kurt make a scandalized noised and flicked his nose,

"You're NEVER too old for hugs. I still hug Grampa Burt and Grammy Carole." Connor made a 'yeah yeah yeah' mumble and peeled himself away from his father. Then Kurt noticed what was missing, "Where's your bag?"

"I left it at school. No homework tonight." Kurt took a deep breath and shook his head,

"Honey, I told you not to do that. It could get stolen. Or messed up." Connor rolled his eyes and started walking towards his room,

"No one else goes into the classroom." Kurt just shook his head and brushed Chris' hair away from his face, kissing his forehead.

"Want to watch TV while Daddy writes?" He smiled and nodded eagerly. They walked into the breakfast room converted into a writing room for Kurt. There was a TV with a love seat facing opposite the computer that was looking out the window.

Kurt took his seat and logged into his account while Chris turned on food network.

Kurt had decided that writing an actual book wouldn't do as much good as blogging, because not everyone can just go out and buy a book. And lets face it, he didn't have the patience to write long chapters. So he bought a domain name and made his own blog. He had over 200,000 subscribers. Polygamist couples, regular ones, it didn't matter. They subscribed (totally free) and read about his life. He had things about parenting, being in a relationship like his, and even recipes.

He signed into his account and went to his posting board,

Raising Our Children, Third Grade.

My son Connor told me today he was too old for hugs. He's turning NINE next Saturday, how is that too old for hugs? I still hug my parents. But that's not really what bothers me. It's his attitude. Lately he's rude and bratty. I don't know what to do about it, Blaine is the one who does the disciplining, but he thinks it's just a phase. But aren't we supposed to do something about it, and teach him it's wrong and that's what makes it change and BECOME a phase? I guess that's something that we will never all agree on, is parenting. We've always had different styles. Blaine is the one who does the discipline and stuff like that. I do all the 'mommy like things' like PTA meetings and bake sales. Dave is the really loose one. He's always giving the kids candy when he thinks I'm not looking. *Insert eye roll* . I just don't know what to do about Connor. We all have different ideas, and none of them work together. I guess that's why they call it communication right? We have to talk about it, well I'm not backing down until something is done.

He logged out and looked over to Christopher who was curled up on the love seat napping. He smiled to himself and picked the slender boy up, carrying him to his room. He tucked him in under the covers and turned out the lights, the nightlight casting rainbows on the ceiling.

Kurt walked back down into the kitchen and saw that Dave and Blaine already had coffee mugs in hand, and had poured him one. He smiled and sat down,

"I think we need to talk about Connors behavior." Dave furrowed his brow and Blaine sighed,

"What about it?"

"He's rude! He rolled his eyes at me." Blaine lent against the counter and nodded, for a while things had been mild at most with Connor. But even he knew that to roll your eyes at Kurt would mean bad things,

"Yeah. Maybe we should nip this in the bud."

"THANK YOU." Kurt said, Dave chuckled and kissed the slender mans temple.

"So where are the boys?" Kurt took a sip of his drink and yawned.

"Chris is taking a nap in his room, and Connor is upstairs on the Xbox. And he still hasn't cleaned his room." Dave laughed,

"Kurt, he's nine. Good luck making him clean the room."

"Fine. I'll do it. Anything on the floor I'll just throw away. I don't care what it is." Blaine shook his head,

"No baby don't do that. I'll just tell him that if he doesn't clean it he can't go to his own birthday party this weekend." Kurt nodded contemplatively. He knew Blaine would stick to that, and knowing Connor he had lots of friends coming to the party so he'd want to be there.

"Alright. And talk to him about the eye rolling while you're at it. There's only room for one diva in this house and that's me damn it." Blaine laughed and saluted from the base of the stairs,

"Yes your majesty."


	3. Chapter 2

The whole family was sat down to dinner, Chris was munching happily on his veggie quiche while Connor was making a fuss about wanting chicken nuggets, and just because Chris wouldn't eat meat didn't mean he couldn't.

"We have been over this Connor James. Friday is Vegetarian night. We have meat every other night and Chris has to pick it out of his food. You can deal with one night of veggies. They're good for you." Connor rolled his eyes,

"Whatever."Blaine looked at his son,

"Hey, what did we talk about earlier? You keep it up you WON'T be going to your birthday party."

"But that's not fair!" Blaine kept his cool through Connors yelling.

"No, what's not fair is if you got to do what ever you wanted and Chris behaved, and you both got rewarded. Now eat your food." Connor rolled his eyes and got up from the table. Kurt stood up and pulled his arm to steer him back,

"Sit DOWN and eat your dinner." Connor ripped his arm away,

"No!" Kurt grabbed his arm again, careful not to pull to hard, but still stern.

"Connor James Hummel, you are trying my patience and it is NOT okay. You will sit down and eat your dinner or you will NOT go to that party."

"I don't have to listen to you!" Connor screamed. Kurts patience was wearing thin,

"YES, you DO. I am your father and you WILL respect me!"

"Tommy said you're just a stupid faggot, and I think he's right!" The next sound heard was the slap of Kurts palm hitting Connor in the mouth. Connor stood there in shock, tears welling in his eyes. Kurt covered his mouth with his hands in disbelieve of what he'd just done,

"Oh my god. Connor- baby- I'm so sorry. Daddy just- I'm so sorry baby." Kurt tried to talk through broken sobs, but couldn't get anything other than that out. He turned and ran up the stair to the master bedroom, locking himself in.

Downstairs Blaine had begun to calm Connor down, while Dave took Christopher to his room.

"Now, Daddy was wrong to hit you. But you need to understand that word you said was very hurtful, and it's not okay." Connor sniffed and rubbed at his stinging lips. It's not so much that the slap had hurt, but his Daddy had never hit him. None of his parents had. And he didn't ever want it to happen again.

"He just said it meant gay person."

"Even if that was just what it meant, what makes you think it's okay to address people by their sexuality, as if it's who they are? I thought we raised you better than that?"

"I- I don't know. But why is it so bad of a word?" Blaine took a deep breath, and held Connor in his lap on the ground.

"In the very very very old days, they burned witches at the stake."

"Yeah, the Salem witch trials. We learned that in school." Blaine nodded,

"Glad to see you pay some attention. But they used bundles of wood to light the fire, and keep it burning, they called them Faggots. And when they ran out of wood, they used homosexuals -gay people-. They meant nothing to them, they didn't even think of them as people; just fuel for a fire of hate." Connor started crying again,

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know. I- I love Daddy! I didn't mean it!" Blaine held Connor close and racked him a little, letting him sob into his shoulder. His little boy was only five, and he was already exposed to all the hate that was still in the world.

"I know baby boy. I know. When Daddy calms down he'll be in to tuck you in as usual. Apologize to him."

"I will. I'm so sorry."

"Can you tell me Tommys last name?" He sniffed some more, he didn't want to rat out his best friend, but he supposed if Tommy hated his parents THAT much, he didn't need to be his friend anyway.

"Wright." That also meant he'd loose Stacey as a friend. But -and he'd deny it if you said anything- he cared about his family more.

"Alright. Well I need you to tell him that he can't come to your party."

"What about his sister, Stacey?"

"Does she talk like that?" Connor shook his head, Stacey was actually very nice to everyone. She never had a mean word to say about anyone in his family.

"She can come if her parents will let her." Connor smiled. "Now go clean your room. Daddy will be in to tuck you in soon."

"I can't believe I hit him!" Kurt cried, pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed, "And Chris saw! Oh my god. We're going to have to schedule an appointment with Tina. He's probably terrified! Oh my god, go make sure he isn't having a panic attack!" Dave walked over, and took Kurt by the shoulders, sitting him on the bed.

"Kurt. Breathe. Chris is FINE. I just took him into his room and put on the nature channel. He's fine. You're the one having a panic attack." He handed Kurt a glass of cool water and a small white pill,

"Take your Valium, and calm down. You still need to tuck the boys in. It will only stress Chris out more if you don't stick to the routine." Kurt nodded and swallowed the pill. He waited a few minutes, and the shaking stopped. His thoughts slowed down, and he could breathe.

"Better?" Kurt nodded.

"I'm going to tuck them in." Dave kissed him on the head and let him leave the room, just as Blaine was walking in. Blaine sighed and sat on the bed next to Dave, and let himself be pulled into the bigger mans lap,

"Why do you think he did it?" Blaine asked. Dave nuzzled into his neck and thought for a moment,

"I think: That after being called that, for so long, Connor saying it brought everything back. Every locker shove, every dumpster toss and slushy facial. Every key scratch on the side of his car and every mean look in the hall. It all just came flooding back, and he forgot it was his son, I think he saw his bullies. And he'd finally had enough." Blaine nodded. they'd all been there. The day the boys were born, a man in the elevator said something to Blaine, about how they were abominations and spawn of the devil and should be exterminated. Blaine slammed the mans head against the wall and spent a month in prison for aggravated battery. He got off easy because his mother had friends in high government places.

Daves breaking point happened in collage. He heard some guy on the team say 'That's so Gay' and tackled him so hard he severed his spinal column and had a concussion. The guy wasn't paralyzed, permanently. And Dave was kicked off the team and had to pay a $ 100,000 lump sum to the jack ass. Blaines mom had paid it, saying Dave shouldn't need to. She actually applauded him.

So they had all had their breaking points. Blaines got him arrested, Dave lost his chance at going pro, and Kurt had a hole to repair with his kids. In Dave and Blaines eyes, they got off easy. Kurt would feel guilty about this for a long time.

Kurt walked into Christopher's immaculate room. The small boy was curled up on his perfectly made bed, watching a show called too cute. It was where they showed baby dogs and cats and stuff like that. Right now they were showing a basket full of Persian kittens being attacked by a playful pug puppy. Then the mother cat came and went bitch on the pup.

"Hey baby boy. How are you?" Chris looked up at his Daddy. He knew Kurt wasn't abusive. He had just lost his cool for a moment. And he'd heard how sorry Kurt was about it.

"I'm okay. Sleepy."

"Yeah." Kurt said in a small voice. "Me too." Chris pulled the covers back as Kurt set the sleep timer on the TV to thirty minutes. Chris got comfy, and Kurt kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight little moon."

Kurt closed the door to Chris's room quietly and walked across the hall to Connors. He knocked on the door and waited,

"Come in." He walked in and saw that Connor had been cleaning. He sat down on the bed and Connor came over and hugged him, "I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't know what it meant." Kurt kissed the top of his sons hair and held him close,

"I know baby. I shouldn't have hit you. I was wrong."

"It's okay. I accept your apology." Kurt smiled,

"And I accept yours. Now, time for bed. did you brush your teeth?"

"Yep." Connor climbed under his covers and tossed for a moment, getting comfortable. Kurt kissed him on the head like he had Chris, like he did every night.

"Goodnight sunshine."

"Goodnight Daddy."

Kurt walked into his room to Blaine and Dave making out,

"Room for a third?" Blaine grabbed Kurts arm and pulled him down onto the bed,

"Always."


	4. Author's Note

Authors note!

I ham very slow at updating. I am working on other projects that I have yet to type up so I'm apologising in advance for the very very slow updates. I'll will try to add something at some point. When I have an update I shall delete this note in the chapter's place. Thanks for understanding

-Kamui34


End file.
